Red clouds and sand
by saltire dragon10
Summary: Sakura found something that would cause the death of her husband and herself. Then a red headed FBI agent steps into her life to protect her from the worlds most dangerous organisation aswell as discovering the secrets the organisation holds. Rated M for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story so please review **

**WARNING: Contains violence and adult language**

**Chapter 1: **

**She looked out the window and saw it was still raining. She sighed and tipped the coffee into her mouth, trying calm herself. Less than 3 days ago her husband Sasuke Uchiha was killed in his office and it was all her fault. She just came back from the funeral and she was drenched wet in her black clothing. **

**Now her Sasuke were living completely different worlds but that didn't change what they felt for each other. He was the son of the head of the worlds most richest and powerful company called Uchiha industries; well he was until his father was killed and then he became the head instead of his older brother. And her, she was just like any other typical 21 year old, living in an big apartment thanks to her husband paying the rent and attended university as well as a job in news station. **

**It was her dream job to become a news reporter but sadly she was only working on a computer instead of reporting. Sasuke always pushed her to become a reporter which was one of the reasons she fell in love with him. She loved everything about him. Then after a couple of weeks of being head of Uchiha industries he started acting unusual.**

**He would come home late; he would always seem under pressure and paranoid and would occasionally shout at her and call her pathetic and tell her that she is not worth being loved by him. **

**She all of a sudden became sick of being mistreated and went to Uchiha industries to tell him what she thinks. When she arrived in his office she was surprised to find he wasn't there and that a laptop on his desk was on and open for her to see. Her curiosity won and what she saw was enough to make her throw up. **

**Sasuke her own husband was doing deals with criminals. She remembers what happened during the events.**

'_**Why Sasuke… why?' she couldn't believe it her husband was involved people who have probably killed innocent lives. "Sakura?" she expected it to be Sasuke but it was her brother-in-law Itachi Uchiha the older brother of Sasuke and rightful heir of being head of Uchiha industries. "Oh…hey Itachi…do you know where Sasuke is?" His face turned into a frown and then into disgust "Oh him, He is on his lunch break, why do you want see him anyway?" He practically spat the words out. She knew Itachi and Sasuke were not exactly in a loving family. Sasuke envied Itachi because he was smarter and stronger and yet the title of being head of Uchiha industries went to Sasuke. **_

"_**Nothing was just wondering if he would like to eat lunch with me?" she said a little too fast. "Ah I see. Well would like to join me for lunch, I know ah good café down the road." There was something in Itachi's eyes that Sakura never saw before and something she did not like look of. "No thanks I need to get home and get dinner ready. Bye." When she got out the office she turned her head and saw through the glass window to Sasuke's office Itachi looking at the laptop screen his face looked completely calm. He looked up at Sakura and stared at her. This made Sakura quicken her pace and when she got home she went in her bed. She was so depressed that she didn't have the strength to make dinner instead she fell in a deep sleep. **_

**In the morning someone told her that Sasuke**__**was dead. She knew somehow it was her fault, she knew that it her fault for looking at the dark secret Sasuke kept from her got him killed and now she knew she was going to get killed for knowing that secret. The police asked her some questions like where she was during the crime and did she and her husband fight a lot. It was true would fight but they would always forgive each other. Then when the questions got more intense when they asked her if she killed him she then couldn't hold it in and told them everything. **

**They then knew that even her life was in danger and told her exactly what she needed to do. "Stay in your house, don't pick up the phone or phone anyone. You will be under protection until the case is over, do you understand Miss Haruno." It felt strange being called that none the less she nodded her head. That was three days ago and now some random man she didn't know was coming into her house to stay for god knows how long. His name was detective Gaara Sabaku and has done many cases like these. She tipped the coffee into her mouth and sighed again. She went upstairs and got changed into her casual clothing which was a white shirt and blue skinny jeans.**

**After she was dressed she heard the doorbell ring. She didn't answer it but cautiously walked towards it. "Who is it?" she said sounding a bit scared. "Detective Sabaku." She heard a deep yet smooth voice from the other side of the door. She opened it and what she saw took her by surprise. The man was young same age as her probably, striking dark red hair, pale green eyes with dark rings around them, pale skin, very skinny and a kanji symbol for love on the left part of his fore head. **

"**Can I come in?" it took her a couple of seconds to answer his question. "Yes of course. Can I get you anything?" "Coffee please" He said looking around her apartment "The police department said you have something to tell me." He said from the living room. She remembered the policemen saying to tell Detective Sabaku what she saw on Sasuke's laptop.**

"**Yeah of course, well you see I was walking to Sasuke's office to ask if he would like to join me for lunch, so I entered his office and saw that he was not in and his laptop on. I went over to see what he was working on and saw that… that…he was working with criminals." It took a lot of effort to say that her husband, the man she loved was doing such a thing. She saw that his was completely unfazed by what he was told and was only nodding to what she said. "Did you see who he was dealing with? Names or what they wanted." She was taken by surprise that he was able to keep so calm he didn't even try to comfort her. '**_**Cold basterd.' **_**"They asked for weaponry, money and other technology, as for names they only left a symbol, it was a red cloud don't think it's that important right" **

**His eyes widened and muttered. "Shit. This is worse than I thought." She stared at him completely confused. "What is?" "Your Husband was dealing with the Akatsuki; they are organisation of war criminals and terrorists. They tend to keep a low profile of themselves, it's no wonder why they want you dead, they obviously not happy you were able flush them out." She was taken aback by this news. "But why would they kill Sasuke?" Was her only response to his lecture of this Akatsuki organisation and also handed him his coffee that was in her hand. He sighed and took a sip before responding "They obviously killed him for being stupid enough leave his messages for the world to see. After seeing this killed him off since his usefulness was very low. The Akatsuki only take best." **

**She glared at him. '**_**Doesn't he know that it is her dead husband he is talking?' "**_**I would appreciate that you wouldn't call my dead husband stupid." He looked a little bit surprised by this but that only lasted a second and replied. "Sorry." After that he left the room. "This is going to be great." She said sarcastically. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Saltire dragon10 does not own Naruto**

**Chapter 2:**

**Gaara left the living room before hearing her say. "This going to be great." Clearly in a sarcastic voice. He knew that he was harsh towards her but it was true, Sasuke Uchiha was self-centred brat, who tormented him in his teenage years. When he heard that he was to protect Sakura wife of the now dead Sasuke he was shocked that he was able love someone. All those thoughts ended when he remembered that he was dealing with Akatsuki. He had little info on the Akatsuki only that they are a group of infamous criminals who have been wanted by every government dead. **

**He also knows that Orochimaru was also a member but left for a reason he did not know. That name alone sent chills down Gaara's spine. Orochimaru was the man who killed his father and the head of Sabaku enterprise and a suspect for the disappearance of his cousin Sasori. It was one of the reasons to why he became a detective for the FBI, to find his cousin Sasori. He and Sasori were very close when they were kids; they both knew what it felt like to be unloved and uncared for. **

**When the war in Iraq begun, Sasori left Gaara and joined the army, it was there he earned fame for his outstanding tactics and laying traps behind enemy lines, because of this he was known as Sasori of the red sand for the blood he spilt in Iraq. He envied Sasori for earning the fame while didn't so he too wanted become known by killing his uncle. But he didn't just kill him; he tortured him and then buried him alive next to his mother's grave. For that he was sent to juvenile detention for 5 years until he got out again. He received a shorter sentence since there was clear evidence Gaara was abused. **

**After getting out he changed and was no longer his violent self and even started talking to people but he was very bad at it. Later he received word that Sasori turned rouge and killed his own men but later just disappeared no trace of him anywhere. It was then he figured he wanted to finally to prove himself and joined the FBI as detective and devoted his life into finding Sasori. He was not the only one though there was also his older brother and older sister Kankuro and Temari who were also in desperate need to find Sasori. **

**They had their own squad with Baki as their leader and others such as Shikamaru, Zabuza and Yamato. They were investigating a case which involved the gang called the sound with their leader Orochimaru. When Gaara and his sibling's first saw him their first attention was to arrest him but that changed to the fact they wanted to shoot him in the head. Gaara grew angry just thinking about it. **

_**Gaara and his siblings had their guns pointed at the pale man in front of them called Orochimaru in what he supposed was his lair filled with mutilated corpses and surgeon tools. "Orochimaru, you are under arrest for the murder of hundreds of lives you will cooperate and come with us and if you try anything then I won't hesitate to shoot you in the head" Temari said in an intimidating tone. Orochimaru only smiled and stared at Gaara in a creepy way, Gaara found it uncomfortable and said. "What the hell are you looking at?" In a dangerous tone which he hoped would stop him staring. "You look alt like your cousin." All the siblings eyes widened and Kankuro shouted anger. "What the fuck did you say!?" **_

_**Orochimaru only snickered at Kankuro and continued with his cruel words. "Oh did I hit a nerve oh I remember you are all quiet close to your cousin aren't you. You are wasting your time looking for him are you that pathetic. You obviously don't know what he has done do you?" He continued to snicker which pissed Gaara off. "Do you want me tell you a secret? I killed your cousin and I enjoyed every moment of it. I made sure he squealed for mercy as chopped every limb of his off until he bled to death HA HA H-"He didn't get to finish because his face turned from amusement to shock when Gaara fired a bullet which was able to blow one of his ears off. Orochimaru saw a very pissed off Gaara who now was right in front him with the gun pointed at his head. **_

"_**You will the fuck up or else your brains will be splattered across the floor!" Orochimaru first started to cooperate but when Gaara tried getting his arms behind his back Orochimaru kicked Gaara in the stomach and bolted out the room before Temari and Kankuro could shoot him. **_

**They weren't able to find him afterwards but they were able to find useful information in his lair. Apparently he was hiding there for years doing research on finding a way to live forever by using live human subjects. They also found a cloak with red clouds which was identified as the clothing members of the Akatsuki would wear. It appeared the Akatsuki were an army of people who revolutionised in 1780 in the French revolution. It was planned to be a peace march until all the members were brutally slaughtered by gunman. Years later a descendent of one of the survivors of the organisation brought it back but this time with the symbol of a red cloud which represented the rain than fell and blood that was spilt that day. It was once again a peace march against the American government for declaring war on Iraq. History then repeated itself when a cop shot the protestors leader Yahiko. **

**Ever since then they became a group of terrorists who have committed crimes all over the world. But what were they doing in Konoah and what connection do they have with Sasuke Uchiha? All these questions were rushing through his head and yet he had no answer to any of them. **

**His mobile then started to ring and he picked it up to answer. "Hello?" "Hey it's me." 'Kankuro' he thought irritably. "Hey Kankuro, what can I do for you? And if you don't have anything that involves this job then hang up the damn phone." He heard his brother snicker on the other side. "Hey why so up and tight, anyway Baki wants brief of the situation." "Well apparently the situation is more serious than I thought, the Akatsuki are involved and are now after Miss Haruno." "The Akatsuki eh… well it seems they finally crawled out their hole huh? And what about this Haruno."**

**Gaara started to glare at his phone. "Why would you want to know?" Gaara knew his brother well and that he would occasionally hit on every woman who is either 1. Single, or is dead, in this case number three "Oh nothing just wondering how she is holding up." 'Yeah right!' "Screw you." "What did I say? I didn't say 'is she hot' or 'how is she around the waist' now did I." "You're such a pervert you know that." "I believe it is called charm something you lack, maybe if you have the time I could teach you some-"Gaara pressed end call not wanting to hear a lecture on how to pick up women. 'Idiot.' Did he already forget about Matsuri and Sari? Yes he had his fair share in woman before even some Kankuro's girlfriend's made a move on him. Like that Tenten girl or Pakura, and then Kankuro will go in an emo mood and Gaara would tell him they didn't do anything which of course was a lie. Then he would be in his normal good mood rinse and repeat. **

**Gaara only did have two true girlfriends which were Matsuri and Sari both ended badly. Matsuri cheated on him for Sasuke when they were in high school and Sari died in a car accident. He looked down at the coffee Sakura gave him and took a sip of it before taking notes of the case. **

**Two hours passed before he heard Sakura call for him. "Mr Sabaku I made dinner would like to join me?" She said with a little hope in her voice. 'Well might as well get to know her better.' He sighed and got out his room and into the dining room. She was sitting there already serving herself carrots, mashed potatoes and roast chicken. He sat down and did the same. There was a moment of silence before Gaara spoke. "I want to apologize for my rudeness." Sakura looked at him and saw that he meant it. "It's alright. Did you know Sasuke?" "We were best friends until my girlfriend started to cheat on me for him and he started to call me a monster. Ever since then the whole school hated me all because of him so yeah I do know him pretty well." He said clearly not happy to bring up the past.**

**Sakura was shocked by this. Never in her life did she see Sasuke act that way towards anyone, he also said that she was his first love. "Sorry detective… I never knew Sasuke did such a thing." "Gaara please no need to be formal." She blushed lightly and replied. "Ok Gaara. Are you enjoying your meal?" "Definitely beats the so called food my sister makes." This caused Sakura to laugh and Gaara looked at her confused. "Thanks Gaara I needed that. So why did you become a detective anyway." It took a second for Gaara to find the answer for her question. 'Do I want to tell her?' Well if it would make her happy then sure. "I chose this job to prove myself and to find my cousin."**

**Her smile dropped. "Why do you want prove yourself?" It took another second to answer that question as well. "To show I am not a monster and to have a purpose in my life. It was something Sasuke always told me, that I have no purpose to live and that I would be a monster in everyone's eyes." She put her hand on top of his. "You're nothing like monster Gaara. Excuse me for a second." Gaara was completely shocked at what just happened. Sakura who husband Sasuke Uchiha none less just died three days ago and he called him stupid in front of her just tried to comfort him. **

**Gaara left the room to look for Sakura. He saw her in her bed room crying. He approached her carefully and sat down next to her. "You were right he is stupid." Gaara was taken aback by this, she keeps surprising him. "I didn't go up there to invite him for lunch. I was just sick and tired of being called pathetic, useless and weak. I had enough of him being late coming home just because he was in bed with another woman. I didn't want him to hit me again. I just wanted to scream at him." She leaned towards him seeking comfort from the red head. Gaara didn't know what to do he didn't understand woman very well. He put his hand on top of her head and stroked her pink locks. "It's alright Sakura." He said to her. The sobbing died down and soon she fell asleep. Gaara laid her carefully on the bed. "Good night Sakura." He said before closing the door and walking to his own room. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank the people who have reviewed my story :D **

**Disclaimer: Saltire dragon10 does not own Naruto**

**Chapter 3: **

**The five of them were looking at the targets house. The plan was simple, sneak in and kill her and sneak back out without causing attention from the police which was going to be a problem since the organisation's loud mouth was there. Three of them approached the apartment and lock picked the door. They began to look around the apartment for her but what they didn't expect was a red head sleeping on the couch in the living room. One of them went forward towards the red head with a knife in his hand while the other two checked the other rooms. They're searching came to a halt when a pinkette just walked past them and into the kitchen to get a drink of water. **

**He heard light foot steps towards the kitchen; he knew it was Sakura getting a glass of water. Then he heard another pair of footsteps heading towards him. 'They are here.' Just as the Akatsuki member raised his knife, Gaara reacted before the knife could stab him in his stomach and grabbed the man's arm until he heard a sickening crack. The man screamed in pain which Gaara took the chance to head butt him. Gaara was about to put a final punch on him until heard a familiar voice scream for help. "Sakura!" **

**Sakura went into the kitchen to get a glass of water until she felt a hand grab her hair and pull her head back. Her eyes met dark brown ones which gave away that it wasn't Gaara. She screamed in pain when he tugged harder and screamed for help. "You better shut up bitch or I would your death slow and painful." She immediately stopped when she felt a knife on her throat. 'This is it, I am going to die.' When the pain didn't come she opened her eyes and saw that the man was staring across the room and towards Gaara. **

**Gaara couldn't identify the man since he was wearing a mask over his mouth but the way he was looking he suspected they perhaps knew each other. "Don't come closer, or this floor will be covered in her blood." Gaara stood his ground seeing there is nothing he could do but hopefully be able to reason with the man in front of him. The man only chuckled darkly. "You have grown soft Gaara." What he didn't notice was that Sakura reached for the glass cup next to her and smashed it across his face. **

**He fell over unconscious and Sakura ran to Gaara. "Sakura I need you to grab your phone and go into the bath room and lock the door and call for help, understand?" Sakura nodded her head. Just when Gaara turned around he was facing a huge man who was probably 20 cm taller than him who immediately had his hand around Gaara's throat and lifted him in the air. "Gaara!" Gaara was able to gasp out some words. "Sakura run now, remember what I s-" The tall man then threw Gaara on the ground while the man who attacked Gaara in the living room was holding him down. Gaara was able to see Sakura rush up stairs and hear the bathroom door lock. **

**She locked the door and took out phone which she was able to get before running upstairs. She called the number the police gave her if she was in danger. "Hello, what seems to be the problem?" Said a bored sounding voice over the phone. "A group of men just attacked my apartment that is what seems to be the problem!" "Whoa not so loud, jeez woman are so troublesome." "Can hurry the hell up and get here." "Ok, ok what is your address miss…?" "Haruno! And it is 17b leaf road!" "Ok we will be over in a second. Jeez do you have any idea what time it is?" She heard the phone hang up which indicated he was probably on his way. 'What a dick!' She then remembered about Gaara. She checked his room and saw his rain jacket and began search through it. 'Come on please be a gun, please be a gun, please-oh a Taser.' **

**Gaara couldn't do anything but kick the big man with the mask in the face. The man then stood on both his feat to stop Gaara kicking. The other man chuckled at his attempt to break free but it was no use. "After I have killed the pink haired bitch is next." The big one said and laid palm out flat and raised it in the air. Gaara's attempts increased but still no use. Just then the man started to shake violently and scream in pain and just fell on his side revealing Sakura with Taser in her hand. The other man who was holding him down got distracted by this and Gaara broke free and punched him really hard in the face. **

"**Nice work, but did you get help?" She looked at him and smiled. "Sure did." They then both heard the door opening and footsteps coming up the stairway. "Wow they are faster than I thought." Sakura said glad that the three Akatsuki members were going to prison for a very long time. "Hey cock suckers we have to fucking bail the police are fucking coming." Or not. "Hey have you heathens got shit clogged in your ear it's time to fucking go!" "Hidan…shut the…fuck up you…idiot." Groaned the bigger man who was barely able to speak or move. "What is up with you old bastard did you choke on your cock while sucking it." **

**Suddenly the man Hidan came around the corner. He had medium length silver hair and lavender eyes. "Hey Kakuzu how could you lose to this pink haired whore and this red headed prick!?" "Shut up Hidan we were not prepared for the cops to come, we have to retreat and regroup at the hideout." The masked man known as Kakuzu explained and seemed to be moving towards the staircase as well as the other two. "No way, it's not the way of Jashin to let anyone live. You can be a pussy fuck and leave but I am using these two for my ritual, it is what the lord commands." Kakuzu stared at the silver man in disbelief. "Your funeral." The three of them left and then came gunfire which meant the 'police arrived and were shooting at them. "Well looks like it's just you and me. My lord will surely award me for killing." **

**The two of them then saw that he took out a necklace and place it on forehead and then closed his eyes. Ten seconds past and he was still not moving. "Don't you fuckers go anywhere I'm just praying is all." He opened his eyes and saw that they ran upstairs. "Hey assholes I told you not to run away!" He took out ritual scythe and started to give chase. **

"**Sakura hide your room and stay in your cupboard and don't come until I say so." She nodded and did what he said. Gaara turned and saw a very pissed off Hidan at the end of the hallway. Gaara ran into the bathroom and locked the door, but that didn't stop Hidan because now he was using his scythe to break the door down. 'Ok Gaara think, think.' He then looked at the window. 'Ah perfect.' **

**Hidan smashed the door down and looked around the bathroom. "Where are you piece of shit?" He then turned his attention towards the open window and approached it. "Running away? You non-believing coward!" Hidan failed to notice Gaara was hiding behind the door and run at Hidan push him out the window. "Jashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-" Gaara saw Hidan land on the ground on his face. Gaara knew no-one could survive a three story drop like that especially on the face. **

"**Sakura you can come out now it's safe." Sakura came out her room and hugged him. Gaara was surprised at her action and gave her a confused look. "I'm glad you are ok and that I'm really grateful that you risked your life for me." She then kissed him lightly on the cheek which made him blush so much it was redder than his hair. "No problem Sakura just doing my job." Sakura smiled at his shyness even though she blushed as well. "Gaara! Sakura! Is anyone up there?" 'Way to spoil the moment sister.' "Yes Temari we are both fine."**

**Sakura then saw two people come up the stairs a boy and a girl both looked a year or two older. "Sakura these are my squad members and siblings Temari and Kankuro." 'Please don't speak Kankuro, please don't speak kankuro…' "Hey I'm Kankuro the teams charmer and you must be Sakura my you look beautiful." Kankuro said in a seductive way, which made him look like an idiot. 'Idiot.' Gaara thought and Sakura just stood there completely unable to respond. 'Is Gaara sure they are related?' "Idiot, her husband died three days ago!" Screeched Temari and punched Kankuro who fell backwards and down the stairs. 'There I can see the resemblance.' **

**Gaara went outside there waiting for was the most of his team, Shikamaru, Zabuza and Yamato. "Good work Gaara, not only were you able to protect Miss Haruno but you were able to capture one of their members. I see a bonus in your salary, lucky bastard." Said Yamato, he always was a FBI agent but never wanted a promotion keeps saying he likes to be kept busy and not working in front a computer sorting files. "Yeah shame you picked the loud mouth though." Said Zabuza, who was not always a FBI agent, he was in fact he was solider who was one of the army's top assassins, but left when him and his team members were betrayed and he was the only survivor. 'Wait a second, capture a member? The loud one?' Gaara turned and saw Hidan strapped down with a large scrape on his head and bruises all over his face.**

"**There's the prick that pushed me out the window! I swear when you die lord Jashin will make suffer for this. Your balls will be burned in fire and your cock will be fed to the hell hounds!" Hidan kept screaming about the brutal treatment he will receive when he dies.**

"**You're wrong you're the one who will burn in hell." Hidan turned his attention towards the person who said that which was surprisingly Shikamaru. "Do you remember me I was in squad 10 does the name Asuma ring a bell?" "Hey, Hey, Hey you're that Nara kid or whatever the fuck your name is? You're not still mad about killing the weak bastard are y-" Shikamaru punched Hidan really hard in stomach and then indicated the guards to keep going. "Man that guy is one troublesome douche." **

"**Hey asshole!" Shikamaru turned his attention towards an angry pinkette. "You're the one who called not just me but every woman troublesome when my life was in danger." "Hey, have some sympathy for me the whole trip was a total drag, I got stuck in a car with her." Shikamaru said pointing at Temari. "Excuse me smart ass, at least I was able to move my ass to save them." "Oh please, Gaara can take care of himself so stop acting like his mom." "LAZY ASS!" "TROUBLESOME WOMAN!" "HEAD SHOVED UP YOUR BUT!" "WICKED WITCH!" "LAZY ASS!" **

**Zabuza couldn't take it anymore so he decided to intervene. "Please you two, it is obvious that the two of you have some sexual tension between your selves so you might as well do it." This made them both stop shouting and blush both had a guilty look, which made Zabuza smirk. "Oh I see there is already some bed action going on, huh." He said nudging Kankuro in the arm who was bursting out with laughter. Gaara sent a glare to Shikamaru clearly saying. 'YOU'RE SO DEAD.' Shikamaru looked scared shit by this. **

'**And we are supposed to be FBI agents.' Thought both Yamato and Gaara. "Anyway, we have had four casualties when the men who broke in made a run for it. Despite this we were able to identify all four of them Kisame Hoshigaki he was on guard in case we arrived unexpectedly, Deidara, Kakuzu were both seen coming out the house and… Sasori Sabaku along with them." **

**Gaara, Kankuro and Temari felt the whole world crash around them. They couldn't believe it Sasori the man who they were searching for four years, their own cousin and someone they all loved was a member of the Akatsuki. Temari looked away her eyes watering with Shikamaru hugging her, Kankuro was crying his eyes out, Zabuza was had his hand on Kankuro's shoulder and Gaara raked his finger between his red locks shaking his head in disbelief. Sakura looked at him; it hurt her to see him like this. All she wanted to do was comfort him but she knew it was best if he was left to his thoughts. Gaara finally accepted the truth. "Kankuro, Temari. Sasori chose his path and we chose ours so it is our duty to arrest him and every other of his scum bag friends if we get the chance alright." They both nodded their heads knowing what must be done. **

"**Gaara, Baki gave me files on the following Akatsuki members that are for your eyes only. Read over them tonight so that you know what you are dealing with" said Yamato. Gaara nodded and took the documents from Yamato's hand and started to walk back to the house with Sakura trailing behind him. "Oh and Gaara, I'm sorry about Sasori." Yamato called to him, Gaara turned and nodded at him. **

"**Gaara, if it is ok to ask what relationship did you have with him, Sasori I mean?" Gaara looked at her then looked away and sighed. "Maybe another time Sakura." Sakura watched as he went upstairs and into his room, she felt bad for the guy she truly did. He saved her life only to risk his own; she couldn't possibly imagine someone else doing that for not even Sasuke. Sasuke now seems like a distant memory which found strange. He was her husband who died three days ago. Then again he was a husband who called her names and cheated on her. She decided to move on from Sasuke and look for someone who will actually treat her right but who? **

**Gaara had the files laid in front of him and started to go through them. **

**HIDAN YUGAKURE **

**BIRTH: 1991 APRIL 2****ND**

**AGE: TWENTY ONE **

**INFORMATION: **

_**Hidan grew up in Texas as violent child as well as being sadistic, this was proven when he was seen beating a girl with baseball bat. This continued throughout his teenage years by that time he lit his school ablaze, sent nineteen people to hospital and got his first criminal record when he killed a twelve year old and his father. Because his family were very powerful and wealthy they bailed him out for ten Grande. After this he left his town after slaughtering his family and neighbours, and joined a faith-religion called the way of Jashin, there it was believed he became the priest and spokesman of Jashin and became immortal by commencing a ritual every day and is wanted in every state for his brutality. He joined the Akatsuki when he met Kakuzu who he saw as pioneer in immortality. **_

**Gaara knew that this man if you would call him that was that reason to why Shikamaru joined us in the first place. Squad 10 had cornered Hidan and Kakuzu believing they won the fight. But they underestimated them both and it cost the life of Asuma sarutobi Shikamaru's squad leader. After that he carried Asuma's lighter around everywhere he went even though he didn't smoke. **

**DEIDARA IWAGAKURE **

**BIRTH: 1991 MAY 5****TH**

**AGE: TWENTY ONE **

**INFORMATION: **

_**Deidara was a perfectly normal boy and had the potential of being an artist. His art involved making clay models and firework displays which led to him being mocked by his class mates by being called a fraud and a pyro maniac by his elders, even his parents showed no admiration in his way of art. One day Deidara snapped believing true art to be fleeting and if anyone said he was wrong he would burn their house down. One day before school started he planted a C3 bomb underneath the school and detonated it. The explosion killed 1'000 people in total. Deidara believed that because of what he did he would have finally been appreciated for his 'art'. Instead he went to mental intuition for life believing he was mentally ill. Deidara used his expertise on explosives to make the smallest amount of clay into a bomb which he used to escape. Deidara became an international weapon maker which caught the Akatsuki's attention and saw him as vital member. **_

**KAKUZU TAKIGAURE **

**DATE OF BIRTH: 1921 AUGUST 15****TH**

**AGE: 91 **

**INFORMATION: **

_**Kakuzu born in the Soviet Union and became a war hero in world war two and a legend amongst men, for being a great tactician and physically strong as well in the field of battle, which earned him the title of Russia's specialist. After the war ended he became a high ranked member for the KGB and was the president's top advisor. During the cold war the Soviet army were planning the assassination of the U.S president and Kakuzu being their best man was sent for the job, but failed. To stop nuclear warfare the Soviet Union showed they had nothing to do with the assassination attempt they imprisoned Kakuzu for life. Kakuzu one day broke out of his cell and took revenge on the ones who imprisoned him by killing the Soviet government. This day was known as 'the grudge of fear' since that day the Soviet Union's government never got involved with Kakuzu. Kakuzu became mercenary for hire. During the Vietnam War he was paid by America to help them in the war. Kakuzu then told the soldiers from Vietnam solider the Americans location for profit. He joined the Akatsuki as their treasurer and specialist. **_

**KISAME HOSHIGAKI **

**BIRTH: 1980 MARCH 18****TH**

**AGE: 32 **

**Kisame was born with a rare skin disorder which made his skin blue and gills under his eyes which beady black. Kisame had a harsh childhood because of this, but during the war in Iraq Kisame proved he was very useful for marine missions and became a member of the army's elite assassins taking the code name 'shark skin'. During a mission they were tasked to protect a package from any enemy soldiers. He then started to doubt his allies' loyalty and killed every single one of them as well as his superior officers. Unlike most members of the Akatsuki who are found by the Akatsuki Kisame was looking for them. **

**SASORI SABAKU **

**BIRTH: 1980 NOVEMBER 8**

**AGE: THIRTY TWO **

**INFORMATION: **

_**Sasori grew up as a loner, with no parents to look after him. His closest family members were his cousins who grew up the same way. Sasori bonded with every one of them so it broke his heart that he had to leave them in the care of their father who abandoned them for six years and Sasori took care of them. He found fame in Iraq for laying out genius traps across the desert which many men fell into earned him the title of being called Sasori of the red sand. Even being a war hero Sasori was slowly becoming less human with the more people he killed. He started to find amusement in a wooden puppet he kept with all the time which became a hobby of his, to make puppets. It was later discovered Sasori was running his own secret hell by taking live prisoners some of them injured Americans were subjected to his experiments, to make the perfect human puppet, something he called art, beauty and a key to internal youth. Sasori left before he could have been arrested and has been confirmed to be a member of the Akatsuki**_**. **

**Man that was a lot I wrote it's right now 1.40 am so I wanted get this chapter **

**Before I sleep. **

**Please review and I would be forever grateful . saltire dragon10 out **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Saltire dragon does not own Naruto**

**CHAPTER 3: **

**After going through all the files, Gaara got up and got unchanged. 'What a crappy day. I remember memories that are best left forgotten, I get attacked by four criminals and I find out Sasori was one of them. Little did he know a pink haired twenty one year old woman was watching him get undressed and into the room's bathroom. She blushed at the site before her, she was only going up to see if he was all right and now she sees this. She had never seen a naked man before and she was starting to get bad images of him and her in bed together. 'What the fuck am I thinking he is a detective who is doing his job to protect me from the Akatsuki and then he will leave and do his other cases." **

"**Sakura?" Sakura turned and saw Gaara dripping wet from the shower and the towel hanging loosely around his waist. She nearly had a nosebleed at the sight before her. "Oh Gaara…I was um… wondering if you were ok?" Gaara had seen a woman blush at him being naked before but she was so red she put his hair to shame. "Why are you blushing so hard Sakura, have ever seen a naked man before?" "No." "Does that mean you're a virgin?" "Yes." "You haven't had sex before and you were married to Sasuke Uchiha the school's player." "Well I didn't really want to have sex and I wanted to stay a virgin. This resulted him cheating on me for some prostitute ." "What? But why?" "When I said I wanted to remain a virgin he lost complete interest in me and started coming home late. One night I followed him and he went to a strip bar and when he came out he was with one of the strippers and they went to a motel room and… and…" **

**She couldn't finish it. She remembered the next day she had to act completely normal in front of Sasuke and try not to cry. She kept telling her self that it was only sex nothing more which was why she stayed with him. She believed he still loved her and was just not interested in her body and so she stayed with him. "Sakura it's alright. Can I trust you enough to keep a secret?" she looked up at him quizzically and nodded her head. **

"**When I was born my mother gave birth to me and died in doing so. After that my father hated me and saw me as an abomination that was never meant to be made and so he started to beat me and call me a monster. He paid news journalist money to spread rumours about me like me killing babies which made everyone hate me. Later I was sent to my uncle's for protection and he taught me what love was. I saw my uncle as a saviour and my idol but none or I knew he had an interest into boys and so he started to molest me calling it love. I grew up with the same treatment every day and was too scared to tell anyone because he said he would kill me. That is when in high school I met Sasuke Uchiha and somehow he knew everything about me from the rumours to the fact I was molested. He kept saying he had his ways of finding out which in fact was my very father telling him, appartly they knew each other through business and treated Sasuke as the son he never had. I couldn't believe it that my father knew and that he didn't do a damn thing about it. That day I snapped and when I got home I told my uncle I was telling the police. He completely lost it and got a knife out telling me 'if I can't have you then no one can' and tried to kill me and I reacted. I took his hand and twisted until he dropped the knife and I put him in head lock. I didn't notice he could not breathe and I killed him and I did on purpose, I truly became insane that day. I was sent to court and my father insisted that I was cold blooded killer and that I deserved to rot in prison cell." **

**Sakura had tears rolling down her face because of what he was saying how anyone could live through that treatment was beyond her and she was hugging him as hard as she could, he didn't seem to mind this. 'What kind monster does that to their own boy?' **

"**That was then someone actually stood up for me in the court room. It was Sasuke Uchiha. Apparntly my father trusted Sasuke a little too much and Sasuke showed solid evidence on what my father had done. The bribery he had done with the journalist, school Pictures of me covered in cuts and bruises and the file in his drawer about Yashamaru with a criminal record of him being a paedophile. Everyone in the court room then saw him as the monster and being to truly be disgusted by for his actions and yet he still got off the hook for the money he paid the jury. But justice came to him when he was killed by an angry mob waiting for him outside the court room, later it was revealed to be Orochimaru who stabbed him amongst the crowd of people. I was sent to a mental hospital for a couple of months to make sure I was not mentally scarred that would make me violent. After that I grew my relationship with my brother and sister and I was accepted into society but there was thing missing. Sasori. That person would occasionally visit me and I trusted him with every secret and he would do the same. He helped through my childhood and if it wasn't for him I probably would've killed myself, I just needed to find him to at least thank for all he has done." **

"**I'm so, so sorry Gaara I never knew you were going through so much." "It's all right you didn't know, there was nothing you could've done to change what happened." Gaara looked Sakura and she looked back at him. They stared at each other before Sakura noticed he wasn't wearing anything but a towel and then blushed deeply. "Well I better get go-" She was silenced by Gaara's lips and she found herself stunned by this. It was only seconds later before she started to kiss back to. She tilted her head and licked his lips asking for entry and he opened his mouth and their tongues went in a battle with each other, Gaara won the battle easily and started to take off Sakura's shirt and she took off her pants. Gaara undid her black bra and it fell on the floor along with her shirt and pants. He kissed her cheek and then sucked on her ear lobe. She moaned his name when she started to kiss, nibble and suck on her neck. His kisses got lower and he kissed the side of her breast and then gazed at them, she blushed at the attention. He dipped his head and did the kiss, nibble and suck process on each one and while doing so she felt his hand go lower and under her panties. **

**She suddenly saw where it was going and pushed him off her. He looked down at the floor. 'Idiot, idiot, idiot what was I thinking, her husband died and I'm all of sudden trying to get her in bed with me.' "I'm sorry Sakura I didn't attend to go that far." He said ashamed with himself. She looked at him softly and was about to tell it was ok but he then said. "If it makes you feel better I could get Temari to look after you." Her eyes widened. She didn't want him to leave she just got know him on a more personal level and she does not mean the near sex but his past. "NO! Gaara I don't mind you to still be here even though it mind seem awkward between us. To be completely honest with you I kind of enjoyed it." Gaara blushed and nodded his head. **

**She grabbed all her things and was about to leave when she looked back at him. "Gaara I was wondering if it was ok if I went back to my work just as a secret. The Akatsuki can't possibly know where I was then if they attacked my house during the day plus it would give some time off." Gaara was very unsure about this, let her leave his protection and go to work in secret. "Very well I will contact the other where you are." She smiled at him and then left. When he saw her leave the room he saw her very nice round butt and he got nosebleed when she wasn't looking. **

**The next day**

**Sakura was happy to go back to work, because the more work done the closer she is to her promotion and Gaara was now at the police station with the others discussing the Akatsuki's next move. She headed inside while being greeted by all her office friends and went to her own desk and continued her work like every other day. **

**There was a man looking at the building she just walked into it was just as he said, she was leaving the house and now going back to work. "I will give them something to report to the entire world hm. That art is one thing and one thing only. CHA! AN EXPLOSION!" Just as he said that the entire building exploded into flames. **

"**Everyone there was an explosion down at a news station, it's the place Sakura works at!" yamato just shouted. "Damn it! It's all my fault, I shouldn't of let her go." Gaara was already expecting the worse until Baki shot some sense into him. "Gaara you are willing to risk your life for her, so this not to the time mourn over a death that has probably not happened!" Gaara looked at him and nodded, he knew exactly who doing was this. Deidara of the Akatsuki.**

**A/N: I know it's short but the next one will be super long. **

**REVIEW, PWEASE PWEETY PWEASE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Saltire dragon100 does not own Naruto **

**Chapter 5: **

**Gaara got out the police car to see the devastation Deidara had caused. "Deidara you will pay for this! Kankuro, Zabuza and Baki you should take the front entrance and look for Sakura or any other survivors, while me, Shikamaru, Temari and Yamato will take the back entrance we might just run into Deidara if we are lucky." They all nodded and split up. Kankuro opened the front entrance and saw an inferno of flames with burnt bodies everywhere. "Come on Sakura's office is on floor 8, Zabuza you will escort survivors out if we find any on the way!" **

**They continued up stairs finding no survivors. 'Something isn't right some of the deaths in here weren't caused by the fire or the actual explosion some of them have their own faces actually blown off.' Kankuro noticed this and said what he noticed to Baki. "Yeah I've noticed to there was no way the actual bomb did this" "Baki we found her, she is alive but she needs medical attention now!" Baki and Kankuro looked over to where Zabuza was looking indeed she was there but she was in bad condition. "I wouldn't touch her hm." They turned and saw the culprit of it all Deidara. "You bastard do you even know how many people are dead and I know now it was you that killed the survivors and you decided to keep Sakura for a purpose, so what is it?" "Nothing really you can't do anything to save her, I hold a detonator to a small yet powerful bomb I planted in her before you got here so if any of you try anything her life and yours will be all for nothing hm." "But that would mean you kill yourself to." "Yes but I would welcome it I myself will harmonise with the explosion and be part of art itself hm." "You crazy son of a bitch!" **

**Gaara and the others were going down the alley way to take the back entrance. "Stop I hear somebody." Gaara whispered and pulled out his gun, the others doing the same and following his lead. "Freeze!" There were two of them, both of them Akatsuki members. There was the Kakazu and then there was his cousin Sasori. "Hello Gaara, Temari it's great to see you all, my, have you all grown." Temari had small tears about come out any second and Gaara stood there with his usual face but he was really sad underneath. 'He looks exactly the same he was back then.' "Sasori you look exactly like you were." "What do you think after all the work and tests I was able to finally crack the code to my enternal life span. You are welcome to join me we understand one another and together we show everyone how powerful we can be." "Sorry Sasori you have become what I never wanted you to be even though it was your greatest wish… a puppet." "And what if I am it is a blessing I will never grow old I will never starve or die of thirst, with this I am a god and a true artist." **

"**It would seem I hit the jackpot today." Kakuzu said after studying Gaara for a few seconds. "You are Gaara the heir to the head of Sabaku enterprise until your dad fucked it up and lost the money beyond calculations, you have quite the price on your head." "That is all you care about isn't it. Your love for money has made you a selfish cold bastard!" Shouted Temari. "Money is the only thing people can rely on. It gets you everything, power and control." "Kakuzu we did not come here for your lectures we came here for Deidara after the fool has finished up and I swear to god if he does hurry up I will make up a puppet to my collection, he knows I hate to be kept waiting." 'Oh no, the others and Sakura are in danger!' **

**Kankuro looked at the detonator in his hand and then looked at Sakura when all of a sudden something clicked into his mind. "So that bomb of yours is what call art." Deidara smirked. "yeah art only lasts a moment, art is fleeting yeah!" "Perhaps you need to go back to art school but art is eternal." Deidara smirk disappeared and it was replaced with a pissed off one. "What do you know about art hm!" "Well Sasori always said that art was eternal and that anyone who thinks otherwise do not have the experience to become a true artist." Kankuro said while nodding at Zabuza and looked at the detonator in Deidara's hand. "Yeah well what if I just detonate her and then maybe that will teach you what true art is!" "If you do that you're going to prove my point and make a mess." Without Deidara noticing Zabuza sneaked up to him while Deidara had his attention on Kankuro and took away the detonator. Deidara however jumped away and started chucking grenades at them. **

"**ART IS AN EXPLOSION! AND I'M A TRUE ARTIST!" Kankuro dodged all the explosions while running at Deidara when he was re stocking on grenades. "No you're a pyromaniac." Kankuro said before punching him in the face and knocking him out cold. "Well that takes care of that. Zabuza carry Sakura down me and baki will take Deidara there is no point looking for survivors they are all dead because of this lunatic." **

"**Deidara isn't coming out it seems , I wonder what could be taking him?" "Trust me if you were partners with him you would understand this something he does all the time." Gaara heard his radio speaking. "Gaara the member Deidara is arrested and Sakura is safe but needs medical attention and surgery over." "Right see you at the hospital over." "well if you look at that it would seem deidara has been caught, it would seem his 'art' did not save him. Well let's go Kakuzu we have no other business here." "What about them." "We did not come here for a fight, so let's go." They turned to leave until Gaara shouted at them. "You're not going anywhere!" Sasori turned and smiled at Gaara. "Maybe some other time cousin." He said before dropping a smoke bomb and disappearing. "It's no use there gone." Yamato said. **

**Gaara rushed to the hospital to see if Sakura was alright. He went in and talked the receptionist. "Look sir we cannot let you go in right now she is in the middle of surgery and is having an active bomb removed from her. You can wait in the waiting room." Gaara waited what seemed like hours along with his siblings until the surgeon came out. "Are you family." "No I'm her protector and I'm agent Gaara so it is vital I know everything that is wrong." "She is going to be alright though she needs to have rest. Come back tomorrow and you can see her. Gaara hated to leave her again but he had to. "I'm going to send some police here to protect her is that allowed?" The surgeon nodded his head. Gaara and his siblings left the building and headed back to the police station. "Oh don't look too sad Gaara, Zabuza is making his lunch special." He had to admit Zabuza was quiet the cooker. **

**The whole squad were there talking about the latest case or questioning if Deidara was insane or not and Kankuro was the only one who was eating. "Well he is clearly a pyromaniac." "No he has probably just been through a rough child hood there is only his parents to blame." "Tch I bet, so him going to Juvenile was not clearly saying he was bad. Right Gaara?" Gaara had one thought in his head how the Akatsuki knew about her going back to work unless they had an informant on the inside but only his squad knew which would mean one of his closest friends was a spy for the Akatsuki. "Oh Gaara…" "Sorry I was just thinking." "When are you not think-" Kankuro suddenly stopped what he was doing and started to shake violently. "Kankuro!" There was now foam coming out his mouth and he fell to the floor. "Come on we have to get him to a doctor now." **

**2 HOURS LATER **

**Temari, Gaara and the rest were waiting outside to here what the doctor was going to say., then he came with a sad expression. "I'm sorry there is nothing we can do for your brother he was poisoned by a toxin none of us have ever seen before and we are going to ask you two if it is alright if we can pull the plug since he is going through massive amounts of pain right now." Gaara and Temari looked at each other then at the doctor. "what the fuck do you mean pull the plug if there is time to save him then use it to find an antidote." Gaara screamed at him. "Gaara we have to think about how Kankuro feels right now, if there is nothing they can then there is no point trying to keep him alive suffering." Temari said sadly while crying. Gaara was about give permission when all the sudden. "Wait I can save him." Everyone turned to see Sakura in her hospital clothing walking towards them. "Sakura what are doing and what are you talking about you are not a doctor." Gaara said. "He is right Miss Haruno you need rest." "Please if you would just let me see him and can probably help. I have been taught medical lessons by Tsunade herself so I might have a chance to save him." "Well… if you were trained by Tsunade then I guess it would be alright for you to see, but this poison doesn't exist it is completely unheard of." "I'll be the judge of that." **

**Gaara, Temari and the rest of them were waiting again and by the sound of things it didn't sound good. Kankuro wouldn't stop screaming and made Temari worse than she already was. Sakura came out with a frown on her face which was a bad indication to everyone. "I'm afraid to say… HE IS GOING TO BE FINE!" Sakura said with a big smile at the end. Everyone were cheering and Temari gave Sakura a death hug. "Thank you so much." Sakura smiled at her and then turned to Gaara who then gave her a death hug of his own. "Thanks." He let go and smiled at her. She went on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek which made him blush. "Looks like the infamous Gaara has a crush." Gaara glared at Zabuza who was probably the second most perverted in the squad. "Looks like everything is going to be ok." Shikamaru said. "Actually there is still one thing." **

**THE NEXT DAY**

"**All right I gathered you all here because one of us is a spy for the Akatsuki." Gaara said to everyone in his squad and Sakura, and right now they had a face of panic and shock. "I know this because the only people who knew that Sakura went to work were you and someone poisoned the food which was supposed to kill us all but Kankuro was the only person who ate it. This poison did not have an antidote because this was a poison made by Sasori who gave the spy the poison and an antidote who poured it into our lunch." "But who could that be?" Said Zabuza. "Well every one of us is a suspect but I was able to narrow it down and I know who exactly did it. And that person is… **

**A/N: OH who is it going to be leave a comment on who it could be. **

**Is it : Shikamaru, Zabuza, Yamato, Baki, Kankuro or Temari. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait I have been really busy and it's a miracle I have found time for this. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Saltire dragon10 does not own Naruto **

**Chapter 6 **

"**The spy is…" Everyone was on the edge of their seat waiting for Gaara to say the name. "Yamato." Everyone gasped and looked at Yamato. "Gaara what are you talking about why would I be the spy?" "Because the spy had access to all the files on Sakura, her address, where she works and her phone number and you are in charge of storing the files on victims, criminals and the everyone else in our squad and you were a man who studied plants when you were younger along with your brother and so you would have knowledge on poisonous plants. Sasori may have created the toxin but it was you who supplied the Akatsuki with the poisonous plant you keep." Yamato looked around nervously and then calmly turned to Gaara. "Oh Gaara you are really clever." Just as he said that he jumped and pointed a gun at everyone. "Anybody who moves before I leave gets a bullet to their head got it!?" Everyone stayed silent and didn't dare to move. "Good." And he bolted out the door and Gaara, Baki, Temari and Kankuro quickly followed him.**

"**What took you so long I thought you were going to poison their drinks and leave quickly?" Sasori said and moved along to let Yamato in. "They know who I am." "Do they know your real identity though?" Said Kakazu from the front of the car. "Maybe." "Well we will lead them into a trap and maybe then their defences for the girl will lower and we can make it an easy kill." "Where are we going to lead them?" **

"**The Uchiha Industries mining facility, why would they be going there?" Temari asked. "It's obviously a trap and probably going to kill us off one by one." Kankuro replied. "No I doubt that the Akatsuki would usually work in pairs but since both Kakuzu and Sasori's partners are in custody they would be working better alone. Splitting up and tracking them down is probably the best option. We would make ourselves much easier targets and if we went up against one person the others would have a much easier chance to shoot us in the back." They all nodded and went their separate ways. **

**Temari chose the upper level with her gun out and checking every corner for any sign of an Akatsuki member. "How disappointing I was hoping it was your brother the one with the high bounty on his head." Temari gritted her teeth and checked her surroundings. 'Kakuzu!' "Don't underestimate me you old bastard! Come down and face me!" She heard him chuckle deeply. "That is what I'm attending to do." She turned and next thing she knew Kakazu had his hand around her neck. **

**Kankuro was searching the lower levels and it was almost pitch black with flickering lights. "Yeah let's all fucking split up because I'm the coolest and the biggest douch bag of us all…what a dick!" Kankuro was going lower down the stair well until he landed on the bottom floor. He looked around for a bit and attached his flash light to his gun and continued down the hall. After a couple of empty rooms he saw in the middle of the hall way a woman face down covered in blood. "Oh god, are you alright!" He ran towards the body and turned her over though when he did there was something not right about her appearance. Her face was dead looking and it was made from wood and there was something else. "Mom?" Kankuro asked the puppet it looked exactly like his mom in every detail, but he snapped out of the trance of seeing a life size puppet of his Mom when he heard a slight bleeping noise and he jumped away immediately. The puppet exploded and kankuro covered his face of the flying pieces of wood. "I hoped that it would be one of you that came to me. It puts you in such a disadvantage." Kankuro looked behind him and saw Sasori himself. **

**Gaara checked the sign that said HAZARD and WARNING. He walked in and saw the stone grinder at the end of the room with varies other tools. "Well our you coming out to face me or just watch at me all day traitor." "You are as good as everyone says Gaara. But let's see how good you really are?" "Shall we put that to the test Yamato or should I call you Zetsu." **

**A/N Short chapter I know but I am really busy and tired. I will try harder next time promise.**


End file.
